The present invention relates generally to the field of record management, and more particularly to ordering generated metadata with blocked records so as to be re-associated at a later time.
In a recording record system, for example a logging system for events occurring within an operating system, individual records are commonly provided to a component for management. This component, or record management facility, is responsible for accumulating records from different system components, storing the accumulated records to some media, and retrieving the stored records at some later time based on selection criteria.